Back Alley Knight
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Modern day Knights wear leather jackets and slams bad guys over a pub table, and Siluca Meletes meets one while she does her peaceful Friday night solo date with herself.


Title: Back Alley Knight

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Busy streets and noisy clubs, pubs full of drinkers and avid fans of a certain sport playing live over the loud television of the establishment.

A certain prodigy young model turned acress hid herself at the back where she can enjoy her serving of drink and have a little relief from her schedule of work until a man with messy mop of hair and unshaved beard started bothering her.

"Misto, leave her alone" a man in grean leather jacket matching his hair came along looking unpleased at the messy and stinking man beside her, "I said leave her alone" after he was denied all heads turned to the man who then grabbed the man named Misto and threw him to another table with no occupant, the blonde was startled upon the slam, Misto was thrown aggressively after he was about to throw a punch at the man.

"Misto, from all the people you had to attack it had to be Theo?" an old man with all gray hair with his bartender clothing scorned at the groaning man.

"I owe you no thanks" she spoke, "I didn't even need your help" she added, "I was about to handle him"

"Don't worry I wasn't asking for anything in return" he replied, she ignored him and stood only to stumble a little, again Theo on impulse held her secure and steadied her, "Did you bring a car?" he asked.

"I did, I parked it at the back" she said when.

"You're not fit to drive, I'll just drop you off your place" he told and helped her to the car park.

She snarled at him, "You're just going to drop me of and decide to stay for a certain prize of dropping me off?"

"Miss, I was raised better than that on what you accused me of, even with the absence of my mother" he told and helped her in his modified pick – up truck, a lifted with giant track of wheels attached to his white Ranger with blasting accessories, thick railing of full face bumper, attached with GME antenna and four back up head lights, his roof with luggage railing with another attachment of spare tire, gasoline container and on t side is an axe and shovel.

Upon hopping on the seat being helped bucked by Theo, she sat quietly and made herself comfortable but it seemed her body who's all fatigued is refusing to do so, he settled her which helped.

Looking at the interior; thinking when the exterior screams masculinity so did the interior – seat covered with a tactical attachment full of pouches, camera attached to his dash board and his car smells like his own cologne, "Head ache?" he asked and she groaned in reply.

He laid the seat a bit and let her have his pillow which he keep at the back of his car.

Hetting her rest she sighed in content and he knew she's all relaxed, "Siluca" she spoke, "My name is Siluca" she introduced.

"Theo…" he replied and started the car.

The drive to her place as she instructed was plainly instructions for the direction, but when she was unable to walk straight in her apartment he carried her in a bridal manner and it was like she was a feather.

Dropping her off to her bed, "Should I get you water so you don't have to get up?" he asked.

"Yes please" kicking off her heels.

And hen he did, "Well I got to get going, just go back to the old man's pub tomorrow to get your car, I'll let him know" he told.

"Thank you" she thanked and he just smiled at her and went out.

* * *

She learned of his name after she asked the owner that morning and wanted to thank the man personally and soberly if ever they meet again, however it wasn't even a week when she was in her modeling gig when he appeared to her set, wearing a wide sports brand that had been taking the world by storm, and apparently he is her partner for the day.

"Theo?" she asked.

"you remember" he mused.

"Uh… thank you by the way" she flushed.

"No problem… well I got to get changed in to something that they needed me to wear" and he left, asking her manager Irvin he told her that Theo is famous athlete and carries the biggest brands over his shoulder.

When he came back wearing only his MMA shorts; knee length with brands that are known to her, his name is on the side with an unusual crest that she knew she recognized but couldn't point out, his hand covered with thick gloves, while she worn the same brand's latest sportswear; training bra showing her cleavage, and a short shorts.

He was limping, "Who got you all limping? Have you been busy last night?" teased by the famous actor who also joining them for the shoot.

"You mean training?" replied by Theo un amused, "And it's leg day, Mr. Villar, you know when it's leg day you can't even barely walk and you need to call your wife for help" with that retort Villar kept his mouth quiet.

When it was their turn Theo's guys pulled out his two title belts and let Siluca carry it, "Heavy" she said and he chuckled.

"Here" as he let her wear it and the other helped her on her shoulder.

"How do you carry this always?" she asked saying it was heavy.

"I don't I leave it at the gym, this is just an occasion" he chuckled.

Little did they know their little candid moment is being photographed secretly without flash of the camera.

When she was showng her discomfort he carried her again and gave a big grin for the camera.

After their photo shoot, she blushed and invited him for lunch which he happily accepted.

Saving her from embarrassment noticing she wanted to have his contact, he asked her instead and handed her his phone, she happily typed in her contact and he gave her a ring so she can save his.

* * *

Siluca Meletes who's not a fan of a brutal and barbaric sport became an avid one after watching Theo fight, she would scream and cheer over the screen seeing him pounder his opponents but after the fight all respects were given to him after he give his own respect to his competitor.

For months of being close, she finally has someone that would join her on her Friday night out on pubs until he started to court her, it wasn't long when she said yes to him and now they are officially dating, she can prove that despite fighter's aggressive behavior and the same time their stereotype in regards to relationships, Theo is hell of different, he is gently and loving, a gentleman at point and would give all respect and love to her.

Even with his tired self he would drop and pick her up from work, he would make her food and would give her foot rubs from her heels, warm cuddles and pleasure fun on bedroom activities.

She was however surprised when he shied away telling her the truth that he too was inexperience when they did it the first time.

Currently wearing her dress being joined by her friends on a VIP table by the octagon, friends and his family were there watching, taking hold at his bandana with his crest and name.

After remembering his last name and the Crest she confirmed that he is the grandson of the veteran and legendary actor Leon Cornaro, the grand action star, she finally met his family after months of being friends and days after being together as a couple, he immediately welcomed her to his family.

They moved in which later on stirred controversies and issues since they used to work together after hat photo shoot.

"It's starting!" said by Laura her co-star from the movie she's working on.

His opponent is another champion from another division, and he is from Dartania, the same place as her senior co-star from, Margaret.

Spot light hit Theo's figure, three titles are being carried by Alexis, Villar and Lassic behind him, three big actors who he grew close with after dating Siluca since he would often be in her studio.

With his shorts on, except it wasn't his usual knee length, this time it was his elastic spandex falling on his mid thigh, knuckls covered with his gloves and his upper body covered by his shirt with his crest and name, he gave a little shadow jabs, left-right and bounced higher when his name was called, cheers and yells were given to him since he is the crow's favorite, he gives quiet a fight however his opponent for the evening is a murderer killing off his opponents and finishing them off mercilessly.

When the fight started, Milza was aggressive scaring Siluca she cheered and cried for Theo since he was being slaughtered, eyebrow bleeding, lips bloody but he seemed to be alright he was bouncing around in defense and they can see that Milza is already exhausted, it wasn't long when he fought back with powerful swings until he knocked the supposed assassin off, out cold, laid on the floor bloody and sleeping, Theo out of happiness he survived kneeled on the ground and pulled his arms up, Siluca who was excited to see him safe bounded in the cage and his staff let her, he carried her around and she did not care about her white dress all bloody.

She gave him a sweet kiss congratulating him, "I got another title for you to carry" he chuckled.

"It's getting heavier" she pouted and kissed him again.

* * *

It wasn't long when they announced they're getting married, it wasn't a surprise to his MMA fans and to her showbiz fans since they had been sweet either on and off screen, Siluca's family adores Theo as he loved her family as well, however the biggest surprise is that they just announced their marriage but the news of she's carrying a baby is another package.

"It wasn't a surprise since both are already planning things a head" mentioned by Leon Theo's grandfather who was invited to some talk show, "We love Siluca, and my grandson is lucky to have her, she cares great deal about him and to our family, she urges him to retire soon to keep him out of injury"

"But if he will, he told that he would want to step on my footsteps as an action star since he wanted to still move around" with that said Siluca's fans all agreed to his plans for the future.

After their baby was born a surprise announcement that Theo finally signed a contract with the Union and so did Siluca, transferring from Alliance.

With their first child already joining them, named Leon after his great grandfather, the couple then got married and announced that there will be another coming, teasing and jokes were given at the couple about slowing down.

"I'm glad I met you that night" Siluca hummed cuddling his arm.

Theo kissed her temple, "I'm glad I took you home as well" he smiled back and caressed his thumb to her knuckle in halfmoons.

"Say, sir Alexis wanted to make a story out of us" she told.

"Really?" he mused.

"It's called Back Alley Knight"

"Hmmm…" he nodded in agreement since it fits, "I like it" he gave a cheeky smile, "I love it my princess" and he leaned in to kiss her.

~END~


End file.
